Breaking Ties
by ElphabaAngelofMusic
Summary: "God, I missed you." He rasped, throwing his case to the side as he stepped forwards and slid his fingers into my hair. He was back and my life was complete once more. But after that night, I sensed something was wrong. Could feel it in my bones. And no matter how much I tried to shut the thought away, I knew something bad was about to happen. I just didn't know what.
1. Breaking Ties

**So...I've written a few similar ones like this before but since trying other things out, I feel my writing has improved and I have the confidence now to try again. I hope that you enjoy the first chapter of the story. I've been writing darker stuff, fiction for Phantom being one of them which is also up on my page if you wanted to give that a read too. But for this story, unfortunately I do not own the deliciously beautiful Robert Pattinson unfortunately...and if I did, he would never leave my house again hahaha. ;) Only joking of course! But anyway, not sure where I'm going with this presently but enjoy! Remember, reviews are like candy to me, so please share! :)**

* * *

I glanced at my reflection in the hallway, flattening down my dark curls for the third time that same hour. I guess I looked okay. The most important thing was that he thought I did. I was starting to regret going for the natural look but my clothes were fine…I think. A royal blue sleeveless shirt paired with a baby pink skater's skirt and multicolored slipper shoes. The girl in the mirror lifted her eyebrows as the knocking increased.

I flattened my hair against my shoulders again and headed for the door. I yanked it open and my lips parted, goose-bumps rising along my arms and legs as I drank him in. His mahogany hair looked shorter than when he left, more styled. He looked a couple of days unshaved but the rough and ready look always suited him. I'd missed his smile, his laugh, his eyes, his hair, his face, his skin, his touch. His green eyes lingered on my legs and I shivered as they eventually found mine.

"God, I missed you." He rasped, throwing his case to the side as he stepped forwards and slid his fingers into my hair. Before I could reply, his mouth claimed mine, urgent and demanding. I sighed, my hands drawing circles against his arms and trailing his shivers. We pulled away breathlessly, my mouth pulling upwards as my arms rested around his neck before I whispered back. "I really missed you too;" touching my forehead to his.

I prepared to make tea but his fingers stilled mine, turning me. His mouth slid into his crooked smile and I felt my cheeks tint. "I have something a little…better in mind." My curiosity peeked as he led me back into the living room where a bottle of champagne was sat on the table, two glasses on either side.

I threw him back a smile. "That was rather sneaky."

He shrugged as he headed to the champagne; opening it with a _pop_ and setting it back down after filling both of the glasses generously. I followed the beckon of his hand; taking one of the glasses and having a sip before settling it down.

I prepared to sit beside him but his crooked smile was back as he patted his lap. Biting down on my lip, I curved my legs to the side of him as gracefully as possible, wrapping my arms around his neck. His chest rumbled from a laugh. "I love how hard you try to be graceful around me."

I sighed. "Given the use of the word try, I take it that I'm not succeeding very well." I grumbled, my fingers brushing against the back of his hair, fingering the short strands there. His hand pressed to my lower back, his fingers burning against the thin material of my top as he fought back a smile. "If you were as graceful as you were gorgeous, we'd have an even harder time leaving the bedroom."

My fingers stilled and I raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, _even harder_? I think that might be a slight exaggeration given how little time we spend there now." I bit down on my lower lip again as I glanced back down at my fingers, wiggling them.

"I-I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I already know it's my fault. But things were looking good in Australia; I think I might have a few projects lined up soon enough."

My mouth tightened into a smile. "Then that's great."

He sighed, both his hands pressing to the side of my head to make me face his intense gaze. "I mean it, I _am_ sorry. I already know I've got a lot to make up for."

I stared back, burned by those green orbs before I eventually nodded. He let got, reaching around me whilst I waited, my gaze boring into my pale fingernails. In the corner of my eyes, I caught sight of a small box and groaned, rolling my eyes towards the ceiling. "Seriously, you have got to be kidding me. Do you really think this is the appropriate time to be thinking about this?" I found his eyes in the corner of mine, watching as a smile broke out.

"Just…just open it." He opened my hand, nestling the velvet box within my palm before pulling back his hand, watching as I relaxed my fingers and pulled open the box with my other hand. I raised my eyebrows, finding his eyes beneath my lashes as I snorted. "So it's not a ring then?"

He rolled his eyes to the ceiling and back, popping the ring from the box and holding it so the amethyst stone glinted in the sunlight. "It's called a promise ring. I guess you could say it's the step down from engagement." He smirked, his fingers brushing over the infinity patterns scolded into each side of the ring. "This is the sign for infinity."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know; I watch Revenge." I teased.

"The stone is amethyst, the month of February, the month your Mum was born." He finished, glancing up. I shrugged, eyes narrowing as my eyes traced the tiny gem nestled in the middle. "So…you chose this based on my Mum's birthstone?" I asked, my fingers replacing the spots my eyes traced over.

"Well actually, I had it made," he confessed. "But, I chose the two closest things to you…or at least, I hope they are. I know you always miss your Mum; no matter how often you talk on Skype or on the phone or how often she visits you. And…well the infinity is a representation of us."

My breath caught, my face burning. "I…can't believe you actually had this made."

"Does that mean you like it?" He asked quietly, his fingers still tangled around the ring as he held it out, his eyes catching mine. I nodded. "It's simple, dainty, fragile and beautiful-"

"Just like you," he finished, making me snicker.

"No, I was actually going to say just like us, given my lack of gracefulness." I teased, reaching for the ring. He shook his head, his fingers turning over my hand and placing the ring on the engagement finger of my left hand. His hand lingered on mine before entwining our fingers and gaining my attention. "This is my promise to you to love you, just as before and to stop putting my career before you. I love you and you mean everything to me and I know I treat you unfairly sometimes and probably don't deserve you-"

"Rob, no-"

"No, I don't," he interrupted, his fingers tightening against mine. "But I promise I'll try harder, for you. I think I sometimes forget how focused I can get on finding the next project, to the point that I start ignoring those more important to me."

I smiled, brushing a kiss across the back of his hand. "Apology accepted."


	2. Learn To Love Again

**Okay guys, here is the next chapter. Not sure if anybody's bothering to read it but I'm having fun writing it. :) This chapter lives up to it's M rating although I don't think it's too bad. But ****I shall still bolden the sexual part so that if you don't want to read it, you don't have to. :)**

* * *

Once my glass was emptied, I stood up from the sofa, making my way past Rob. His hand reached for mine, brushing against my fingers. "Hey, what's wrong?" I smiled, gripping his fingers before I moved away. "Nothing, just gonna go and get comfortable."

He nodded; preparing to fill up our glasses as I crept over to the staircase at the side of the living room. I rounded the spiral staircase and turned my head as he shoved a hand through the top of his hair. I headed for our bedroom and glanced through the wardrobe to find what I was searching for.

I fumbled with the thin straps before folding my hair over one shoulder and heading to the tall mirror in the bedroom. I didn't have much for lingerie wear but I thought this ivory piece was pretty when I first laid eyes on it. The top half of the dress was lace, shaped like a bra. Around the middle laced a silk bow and the skirt was pleated, coming to a stop at my thigh. I flattened my hair before heading back to the staircase and making my way back downstairs.

He was still sat on the sofa, his head bowed and my stomach flipped as I descended the last step and made my way back across. I fiddled with my hands as I approached on tip-toes. "You've been gone ages, you feeling okay-"

He stopped short as he turned, his mouth remaining open. I smiled as his eyes trailed along the curves of my dress and sweeping across my legs before they gradually made their way back up, his eyes darkening. I shivered, fingering the silk as I crept around the sofa, enjoying the way his eyes followed my every movement.

"So now that I'm wearing something comfortable," I began, swallowing back a lump. "I was wondering if you wanted to maybe head to the bedroom to end the evening?" I perched myself on his lap as gracefully as possible, wrapping my arms around his neck and appreciating him shiver beneath my fingertips. I glance beneath my eyelashes and my heart sped at the look I caught in his eyes.

He reached out, stopping barely a centimeter from my skin and I froze before his fingers found the curve of my neck. I breathed out a long sigh as he trailed a loose pattern down to the edge of my breasts. "You're so beautiful," he rasped as he bent his head forwards and replaced his fingers with his lips, burning my skin alive. I shivered, pressing my body closer.

"I don't deserve you." He whispered against my skin. My forehead creased and I opened my lips as his mouth left my skin but before I could say anything, his hands wound themselves into my hair, drawing it out of its structure as he pulled me into an urgent kiss, crushing his body against mine, feeling the racing beat of his heart. My fingers wove into his hair as his fingers caressed my strands. Our mouths continued to collide and a murmur of disapproval escaped me as his mouth released its hold and trailed down my throat. **His hands travelled, echoing his lips before they lingered above my camisole. Within seconds, hands moved over the lace bra, his fingers lingering over each nipple and earning a cry of approval. As his fingers followed the curves of my dress, my stomach tightened, warmth spreading through me. Once he reached the edge of my dress, he hauled it up enough to reach my thighs. My legs trembled as he bent each leg around his waist and securely lifted me from the sofa. I pressed myself to him, feeling his desire through jeans and I moaned, my legs automatically tightening around him before my mouth found his for another lingering kiss.**

**We tumbled forwards on the stairs, his hands catching me as we fell. His fingers slipped beneath the material and pulled upwards. I reached my arms out to help and the material was flung over his shoulder before his mouth was on mine again, tongue probing. I opened my mouth and sighed before biting down softly on his lip and being rewarded with a throaty groan as his hands wound themselves back around my thighs and pulled me back to his body. I moaned into his neck at the feeling of him straining against just my panties as he raced the rest of the way up and aimed straight for our bedroom.**

**He released me as we fell to the bed, untangling from me as I caught my breath. His eyes traced over my breasts and lower, an urgent look in his eyes. I trembled, heat spreading across my cheeks and warmth flooding my body. I self-consciously reached for him but he pulled back, a smirk on his face as I groaned. "I'm just memorizing this moment. You, flushed, aching for my touch…you've never looked so beautiful." He whispered adoringly, his eyes burning into mine. I shivered, heat burning my cheeks again.**

**Finally he crawled back, his eyes locked on mine as he bent forwards to trail kisses up each leg, making me gasp aloud from the sensations he caused. He covered each bit of flesh, trailing up my thighs and I froze, before his fingers massaged me against my panties. I groaned, thrusting forwards to each long, hard stroke before I was pulling at his fingers, begging him.**

**"_Please_," I whispered; my eyelids heavy. His forehead furrowed. "Please, what?" he asked. "Did you want something?" I groaned again, narrowing my eyes as I caught sight of his smirk. He played along as I dragged his fingers back to the edge of my panties, tugging at the string. He slipped them off, throwing them to the side before his fingers swept across my thighs. My legs parted as he trailed over the inside, my breath catching as he traced me over and over. His fingers settled and he slid one finger inside, a moan slipping past my lips. My body thrust on its own accord, desperately meeting every movement of his finger as he slipped a second finger in, his thumb stroking me as he did. My hands wove themselves into the duvet cover as his hand moved faster, my whole body thrusting as my muscles tightened. I cried out as sensations sprung through me, burning me with their memory and leaving me gasping. It had been _too_ long.**

**A smirk lifted his mouth again as he lowered his head. I sat up just as his mouth connected with me, only for my muscles to give way as a cry fell from my lips. I fisted his hair as he swept his tongue forwards, my body delirious with sensations. He experimentally sucked on a spot and I cried out again, that same sensation making my body writher with pleasure.**

**He licked his lips as he lifted himself, desire and pride swirling within his eyes. I shivered, trembling still. His mouth touched mine and I moaned at his taste and mine mingling on his lips.**

**Cloth brushed against me and my hand brushed a trail to his chest, feeling him tremble through his shirt. I delved for the buttons, moving towards each one. My fingers brushed against his muscular planes, creating shivers along my way until my hands found his shoulders, sliding the material free from his arms. He finished removing it, throwing it across the room before he lifted himself up.**

**I watched as he popped open the button on his jeans and undid the zipper, his eyes remaining on mine as he stepped off the bed and removed them slowly. As he stood, I drank the whole of him in. From his strong arms to his hefty shoulders and down to the rippling tones of his body before my eyes trailed over where the curve of his hips met in the middle. I swallowed at the evident curve through his boxers, my breath catching as he trailed them down his legs. My eyes followed his sturdy legs before moving back up and settling on him. I felt my cheeks become hot as I gauged the whole of him. He was glorious and somehow he was mine.**

**I was still processing that thought as he crawled back, eyes gleaming as he glanced over me before a smile touched his lips. He pressed a hand to him and I lay back, spreading my legs further as he nestled close to me. He glanced up, his eyes sweet with adoration and my hand brushed against his cheek before they curled around his strands of hair as though they were made from fine porcelain.**

**"I love you," he whispered before our bodies entwined in a passionate dance, both of us losing ourselves within each other once again. Fingers tangled, breaths mingled, cries interwove as we climbed, souring above the skies once more and clinging to one another after reaching that sweet release. Both of us breathless, I laid my head against his chest and felt his wild heartbeat, sighing as I languidly stroked a pattern against his arm. His fingers delved into my hair, his lips pressing to the top of my head. I hid a smile, succumbing to sleep.**


	3. Old Friends

**Another chapter before Christmas. Sorry, it isn't a cheerful one! :) Hope anyone reading this has a great Christmas! :)**

* * *

**Old Friends**

_Saying his name stabbed my heart, like someone had ripped through my carefully stitched up world and exposed the infected, pulsing red tissue that I thought was healing. _-Colleen Houck

_A smile and wave as I dodged cameras, striding towards the chestnut shaded Mini Cooper Classic on the other side of the street, residing between two sports cars._

_"Are you and Robert still together?"_

_"Do you think you'll make another movie together one day?"_

_"Does it bother you that his ex, Kristen Stewart is suddenly back in Los Angeles?"_

_"Hoe comes you haven't been seen together for some time?"_

_I threw the passenger door open and drove away as soon as I'd shoved my bag on the passenger seat. I glanced back to watch the reporters being swept away, sighing. My stomach flipped over as a gleam of light shone from the corner of my eyes. My tanzanite ring stared back at me, still positioned on my hand on the steering wheel and I forced my eyes back to the road, ignoring its reflection._

_It didn't take long to get home and I breathed another sigh as our gates of the house closed behind, locking the car and me inside. I grabbed my bag and hurried for the door, retrieving my key and unlocking. I closed the door, pausing. "Rob?" My fingers circled the panels of the door behind me as silence engulfed me for a moment more._

_"In here," his voice sounded from the back of the house and after dropping my keys to the staircase table, began treading forwards. Laughter sounded and my pace increased, turning my head to get a better view from the living room besides the kitchen._

_Rob was sat beside someone with a curtain of dark, long hair. His body was turned towards them, his arm around the back of the sofa and a grin on his face. My stomach turned as I realized who he was with. He turned his head to me and smirked. "Oh…it's just you." He huffed before turning back, his laughter ringing in my ears…_

My body jolted upwards, beads of sweat trickling down my back as I gasped for breath. Sleep may come in drips and drabs but it was a constant haze of nightmare. I sighed, my eyelids flickering before they adjusted to the dimness of the room. I ignored the wetness underneath my eyelids as I grabbed my mobile from the table. _Half six_, I sighed, deciding to grab a bunch of clothes as I wandered to the bathroom. The hot water cleansed my skin but when I was done, I pulled on the clothes in a hurry before glancing in the mirror. I'd picked out a black vest and navy green overall dress. My eyes widened as I found the girl underneath: dark hair lay limp on her shoulders, shaded circles buried underneath her eyes, gaunt cheeks where chubbiness once laid. I ducked my head and moved back into the bedroom.

The spare bedroom consisted of a beige bed, a chair and a square window. In the middle of the ceiling, a square glass stood, allowing sunlight in. I trailed into the hallway and down the spiral staircase. I breathed in the smell of pancakes as I turned into the kitchen, smiling as I took in Izzie stood frying, before taking a seat. She served up our pancakes, before sitting in front of me. "So…couldn't sleep, huh?"

I shook my head, reaching for the golden syrup. "No…I'm sorry if I woke you though." She shrugged. "Meh, I was up at six anyway. My body gets so used to waking up at that time with having to work at the nursery." She smiled.

"Oh god, this is good. I haven't eaten a pancake in ages." I moaned as I cut into my pancake and took a bite, savoring its taste before cutting into it again. She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, you look like you haven't either." I pursed my lips, not replying.

"So…whilst we're on the touchy subject…have you thought about getting the rest of your stuff back from-"

"No, I haven't," I shoved my hair out of my face and sighed as I caught Izzie's gaze across the table as her eyes roamed over the rest of me.

"Have you thought about maybe eating more than once in a while instead then?"

I got up, placing my plate with my unfinished pancake next to the sink. "Again, no I haven't…I've got other stuff on." I headed out the kitchen, despite Izzie calling me back and headed into my bedroom. I knew I couldn't stay at Izzie's forever and as much as I liked her, I wanted my freedom. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs, facing Izzie again. She smiled and I imitated her before standing beside her. "I'm gonna head out for a bit…maybe take a walk."

She clicked her tongue as she took a sip from her cup. "It's half seven in the morning, Charlie." I nodded. "I know…but I just fancy a walk. I thought it might jog a few ideas for my writing and then I wanted to try and look for a new place too."

"There's no need-"

"No I know but you need your space, and I'd still like mine." She pursed her lips. "Okay…well it'd be a good start to think about getting your belongings from-"

"Don't you dare," I warned, narrowing my eyes. She sighed, lifting her cup to her mouth again before responding. "Fine, well I'm leaving for the nursery in a bit if you want a lift somewhere?"

I shook my head, already making my way to the kitchen doorway. "No need thanks but I'll see you later," I stated before making my quick exit.

Sun rays guided me closer to the city as I watched couples sway whilst holding hands, most carrying luxurious shopping bags from under my sunglasses. I gasped as my eyes caught sight of a burly guy heading down the same path. His dark wisps of hair and broad smile gave him away, despite the dark lens of his avatar sunglasses, I turned to stare into a glass pane and winched when I saw the price of a floating dress, glancing sideways.

"Ch-Charlie, is that you?"

Once hearing his American accent, I groaned and painting a smile as I turned. He grinned as he stepped forwards, taking his sunglasses off. "I didn't expect to see you. What are you up to?"

I shrugged, looking between him and people passing by. "Oh you know, just a bit of shopping at…" I trailed off, glancing back at the shop. "Dolce and Golbana."

"Didn't realize you were a fan of designer clothes?"

"Well…it's more browsing than anything, anyway what brings you to this part?" I asked quickly, taking another look around his shoulders.

"Urm…have you got somewhere you need to be?"

I glanced back at Kellan, forcing a smile. "Hmm…oh no sorry, it's just…w-well I guess I'm always a bit more wary when I'm out these days." I cleared my throat and fiddled with the straps of my dungarees.

His forehead creased as he nodded, moving from one foot to the other. "Yeah of course, well we could always head over to a café or something; have a drink and catch up for a bit maybe? I haven't seen you in ages." He smiled.

I chewed on my lip for a moment. "That sounds good but…well I'm looking for a new house at the mo as it's not fair to keep asking Izzie to put me up so-"

"This is just an idea, but you could always stay at mine if you want? The house is too massive anyway and it saves you having to pay out." He suggested.

"Urm…" I stuttered before sighing. "Look…I know we get along, it's just…it feels really awkward, you being best friends with…"

His eyes widened slightly and he nodded. "Oh…"

"Yeah look, I really appreciate the offer but I'm just…not ready to hang out with…well with you guys yet. It's nothing personal, I promise though."

"Yeah, I understand," he pursed his lips before continuing. "Look if it helps, I haven't seen him for weeks. We're all too busy at the moment with work to hang out properly so if you change your mind, just give me a call. I'm great when it comes to moving boxes." He smirked.

I smiled. "Well thanks Kellan. It's always a pleasure talking to you." I teased, snickering. He winked. He winked. "It's what I'm known for babe." He joked back, making me smile again.


End file.
